leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jinx/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Skins= Jinx OriginalSkin.jpg| Jinx MafiosaSkin.jpg| |10-Out-2013 }} JinxFogosdeAritificioSkin.jpg| |10-Fev-2015}} JinxCaçaZumbisSkin.jpg| |05-Nov-2015}} Jinx GuardiãEstelarSkin.jpg| |06-Out-2016}} |-|Skin Screenshots= Jinx Screenshots.jpg|Classic Skin Jinx Mafia Screenshots.jpg|Mafia Jinx Curiosidades *O design de foi criado por RiotTeaTime, Gypsylord e Ransom.thumb|Primeira aparição de Jinx, na imagem ilustrativa da skin . * é dublada no Brasil por Fernanda Bullara, que também dubla Ino Yamanaka do anime Naruto. *Antes de ser liberada, Ransom descreveu como tendo uma personalidade única e cor de cabelo compartilhada apenas por uma personagem, que viria a ser . *Jinx foi inspirada por Coringa, Gollum, Helena Bonham Carter a Bellatrix Lestrange de Harry Potter. Isso foi dito neste tópico (em inglês), por um dos seus designers, RiotTeaTime. *A primeira referência a foi em um post feito pelo usuário CertainlyT, sobre o próximo campeão "No ™? You've jinxed us.". Algo como "Sem ™? Você zoou a gente." em tradução livre. * fez sua primeira aparição na arte conceitual da skin Graves Curtindo o Verão, e a segunda thumb|Visão da Jinx (mostrando suas pernas e braço esquerdo) na tela de login tematizada das skins Curtindo o Verão.aparição foi no poster de Festa na Piscina. *No dia 20 de setembro, cometeu um ato de vandalismo na página da campeã Vi, da qual ela é inimiga declarada. Além de "modificar" toda a página, ela assinou no fim da mesma "X esteve aqui". *No poster de Procurado de , os crimes cometidos por ela são: assassinato, agressão gratuita, perturbação da paz, indecência pública, assassinato de novo, recoloração não autorizada de propriedade, imitação ofensiva de uma oficial de polícia, detonação imprudente de explosivos, destruir a paz, roubo realmente insignificante, portar armas de tamanho exorbitante, mais alguns assassinatos, incitação de histeria em massa, tirar sarro da paz, atravessar a rua fora da faixa e falsificar cartazes de procurado. *A animação de dança de é uma referência ao cão Jake, do seriado Hora de Aventura. Uma comparação lado a lado pode ser vista aqui. *VI, X e C são todos numerais romanos. Isso fez com que alguns jogadores especulassem que eles se referem a um rank de nicks na antiga gangue de Vi. C é um personagem descrito na história de Caitlyn, sendo nomeado o arque-inimigo da mesma. **Apesar de ser mera coincidência, o numeral romano CXVI representa 116, e é a 116ª campeã liberada. O outro único numeral que pode ser formado pela combinação de C, X e VI é XCVI, representando 96. *O site oficial de League of Legends confirma que Jinx é natural de Zaun. *Jinx pode ser vista na arte conceitual da Oficial Vi no centro de uma rosquinha gigante, no fundo, como pode ser visto aqui. *Jinx, assim como muitos campeões, tem o seu retrato modificado para que seja mais claro/definido no mapa estratégico. *Quando explode, um sorriso aparece na área de dano, e dura um segundo. *Jinx é a primeira campeã que tem uma animação de risada que entra em repetição automática. *A tem um par de orelhas de coelho, que são visíveis perto do braço direito dela. *Quando morre, o cabelo dela forma um coração. *De acordo com este post, cada uma das páginas de vandalizadas por foi pintada a mão. O designer não usou uma fonte pronta. **Ainda de acordo com o post: O nome da passaiva (em inglês, Get Excited! - Excite-se em tradução livre) vem de uma piada interna da Riot. Frases * A frase "Diga olá para meus amiguinhos de vários tamanhos!" é uma paródia da famosa frase "Diga olá para o meu amiguinho!" de Tony Montana, no filme, Scarface. **Essa frase também faz duplo sentido, pelo fato de que ela está tanto se referindo ao tamanho diferente de seus "amiguinhos" quanto também ao fato de que as armas dela variam de tamanho entre quando estão em uso e quando estão guardadas. *As frases ditas por ela ao usar fazem referência à falas similares do jogo Worms, os quais tem disparos de lança-mísseis. *'" She's such a loser, always ready to cry! T-T-T-Ta!"' é cantado no mesma melodia que o tema de login da , assim como é uma referência à letra em sí. *'"Três armas significa nunca ter que pedir desculpas"' é uma homenagem à frase '"Amar significa nunca ter de pedir desculpas."' do filme Love Story - Uma história de amor, de 1970. *"Eu estou usando um monte de cintos. Por motivo nenhum." pode ser uma referência ao Tetsuya Nomura, designer de personagens de jogos da série Final Fantasy, e o seu costume de adicionar cintos aos personagens. Como este por exemplo. Skins Clássica *O fundo da skin clássica é o mesmo que o da Vi, porém arruinado, depois da sequência de crimes dela em Piltover. *A roupa dela é descrita como "moda de rua de Zaun". *Debaixo da perna direita de há uma pichação em um muro. Muito do texto está escondido e impossível de ser lido, mas parece ter algumas repetições de "He", indicando que ela escreveu a risada dela, "HE HE HE". Jinx Mafiosa * está vestida como uma flapper. *Twitch Gângster, Miss Fortune da Máfia e Urgot podem ser vistos no fundo. *As mesmas cartas azuis usadas por podem ser vistas na mesa. *Nesta skin vira uma caixa de violino, fazendo referência ao clichê em histórias de gângster, onde os mesmos escondiam metralhadoras em caixas de instrumentos. *A animação de dança dela é uma referência ao "The Carleston" de 1920. Uma comparação lado-a-lado pode ser vista aqui. Relações * e são inimigas. *É muito insinuado que é irmã de , porém toda vez que é perguntado à Riot, eles respondem botando mais lenha na fogueira, sem especificamente confirmar. **Foi confirmado que cada campeão/campeã tem um irmão/irmã, e ouve-se muito sobre "irmã de Jinx" e "irmã de Vi" - sem usar os nomes delas nunca. * , ao ser revelada, deixou implícito que Vi não a reconhece. * e são muito opostas: usa combate corpo-a-corpo, tem cabelo curto e rosa, olhos azuis, é uma das mulheres mais altas, tem um corpo mais forte e está vestindo armadura, enquanto tem cabelo comprido e azul, olhos rosa, é baixinha, usa combate à distância e mal e mal está vestida. *É completamente possível no entanto, que as duas não sejam irmãs, que a Riot não tenha confirmado o relacionamento entre as duas por não ser real e que esteja apenas gostando da reação da comunidade enquanto planeja a vinda das irmãs das duas campeãs. Essa teoria ganha peso com uma das frases de '"Você acha que eu sou louca? Você devia ver minha irmã."', visto que a personalidade de não encaixa nesta descrição. **A possibilidade de que elas não sejam irmãs ganha ainda mais peso com a frase de Lyte, em Howling Abyss para Vi: "Você se parece com sua irmã! Erh, espera, eu não deveria falar sobre isso...". e não tem nenhuma semelhança entre sí em termos de aparência física. A irmã de quem ele está falando poderia ser alguém à quem ainda não fomos introduzidos. *De acordo com este post, quer abraçar o tempo todo. no entanto, morre de medo de . Categoria:Jinx Categoria:Skins e Curiosidades